Driver assistance systems that enhance driving safety by way of an automatic intervention regarding vehicle parameters, for example automatically regulated braking interventions in the context of an antilock system or an electronic stability program, are known. Also known are driver assistance systems that assist with a driving task or in fact carry it out in partly automated fashion in that an intervention regarding transverse and/or longitudinal guidance is carried out, for example in the context of a lane-keeping assistant (staying within a lane) or parking assistant (automatic steering into parking spaces).
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0244096 A1 describes a system for autonomous driving in a vehicle, in which the current driver state is determined on the basis of driver activities, and a driver risk index is ascertained therefrom and is utilized in a driving control unit to apply control to various driving states. In the driving control unit, the vehicle can be guided partly autonomously or entirely autonomously depending on the driver risk index. For example, in order to return from a fully autonomous driving state to a partly autonomous driving state, the driver is prompted by the system, via a signal, to take over control of the vehicle.